


Tears of Joy

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The only tears of Sera should be tears of joy.





	Tears of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Lágrimas de Alegria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457985) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> I finished Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) too late, so I saved it for this year. And then I couldn't finish posting in February. Day 18 - Tears.

Sera fell to the ground, her entire body bending almost against her will, laughing so hard she couldn’t control her tears. It was such a carefree, perfect little moment, the joy of a prank that went particularly well taking over her as if nothing else in the world mattered. The Inquisitor had never seen her like this, so happy, as if no concerns of the impending end of the world could touch her. It was so pure that it took her by surprise, how much she loved her, making the Inquisitor feel as if everything were okay. And in that moment, she vowed that the only tears Sera would ever shed were tears of joy.


End file.
